Hands Entwined
by imagines12
Summary: Monty Fluff, the reader's tent is destroyed in a storm and they stay with him for the night


Request: Monty one shot? He's so adorable and he does not get enough love. Just something cute and fluffy. Monty and reader where they meet after the drop and both really like each other but they're shy so they're really adorable about it just little touches and cute flirting and there's a storm or something and readers tent gets ruined so he says she can stay with him and they're really awkward trying to sleep like 10 feet from each other but end up cuddling and kiss and monty is just so precious I can't.

A/N: Sorry I was absent for so long, but notice it was shorter, I'm getting marginally better :P Thanks so much for requesting, and feedback is totally appreciated.

Word Count: 1083

Warnings: Storm, fluff?

You watched Monty in awe as he did his rounds, seemingly unfazed by all the stress surrounding the camp. War with the grounders was seemingly inevitable, and people were losing it, but here he was, a calm voice in the midst of all this chaos. He was collecting water from the river and transporting it to the safehouse, just in case anything happened and you were unable to go outside the fence. As he did so he stopped to talk to everyone he met, an ever-present smile on his face. He never seemed down at all, he was ever the optimist and you found it absolutely adorable.

Your smile grew as he slowly made his way towards you, giving you a small wave as he approached.

"What's up, Y/N?"

"Nothing really, just doing the super important job of sorting these gears for Raven," you couldn't stop the sarcasm from creeping into your voice, you had wanted to be more useful but instead had been assigned this menial task.

"I'm sure the camp wouldn't be able to function without you," he responded, and you could tell he was being sincere, too. From anyone else you'd expect sarcasm, or bitterness at having such a hard task compared to this, but Monty, as always, was just completely sweet about it. "Well, I have to go deliver this water, but I'll catch you later?"

"Of course." You smiled brightly at him as he walked by, bumping your shoulder in a playful fashion. He turned back when he was about ten feet away to give you a small wave and you returned the gesture.

"What was that about?" Raven asked you, raising an eyebrow suggestively as she came up to check on your progress.

"Nothing," you sighed, "but I do have most of your pieces of ready."

"Sweet, that means we can get started soon! By the way, I'm pretty sure that was "nothing", I know what nothing looks like and that was definitely something."

"Don't you have stuff to do?" You inquired, not unkindly, but in more of a teasing, affectionate way.

"Yeah yeah, I'll go as soon as you admit you like Monty."

"What?! I'm not gonna- T-thats ridiculous!" You sputtered.

"We both know that's a bold-faced lie,so why don't you just admit it so we can both move on with our lives."

"Fine, maybe I have a tiny, tiny crush on him, but it's not like it's gonna go anywhere and if you tell that to anyone else I will rip out your spleen and kill - "

"Well, that's enough for me," she interjected, "I have things to do, preparing for war and all, but, for what it's worth, he totally feels the same way." With this Raven turned and left you to mull over the bombshell she had just dropped. You knew it was just her pity making her say that, but you really hoped it was true. While you said your crush on Monty was very small, that wasn't exactly the truth. The truth was that you had liked him since before you had left the ark, and your time on the Ground had only strengthened those feelings.

"Shit," you exclaimed when you saw your tent. Apparently when you had staked it down you hadn't done a very good job, as evidenced by the roof of it flying towards Monty's tent. The wind and rain had made a huge mess of all your things, and you grabbed as much as you could hold and ran to that tent, soaking wet. You didn't bother knocking at the door, instead you just let yourself into Monty's tent and prayed that he was decent. Its relative warmth was an amazing respite from the biting cold of the outdoors, and you sighed when you saw Monty sitting on his bed, fully clothed.

"Y/N? What's going on?" He seemed shock at your sudden entrance, and you realized how strange you must look, sopping wet and clutching all your belongings to your chest.

"Sorry, my tent blew away and you were the nearest dry place, I was wondering if I could stay in here for tonight, at least until it stops raining and I can put it back together."

"Of course, I think I have an extra blanket you can borrow. You're probably gonna need to borrow some clothes, the ones you're in are soaked. Lemme just find those. And…ah, here they are," he said, tossing you a t shirt and some baggy sweatpants before continuing to rifle through his bag, presumably searching for that extra blanket.

"T-thank you," you responded, teeth chattering.

"It's no problem," he said, finally emerging from his bag with a huge gray blanket. "You can sleep over here," he gestured to the area next to his own blanket, the only other space in the tent not covered in various gadgets. "Ummm, I'll just look away if you have to change." As he did so you peeled off your sopping wet clothes and replaced them with his blissfully dry ones.

"Thank you so much, I'll have to remember to secure my tent down better next time."

"It's really not a problem at all," he replied, turning around and laying down in his bed. You did the same, turning to face him. He reached over and extinguished the lamp, plummeting the tent into darkness, lit occasionally by a passing flash of lighting.

"Y/N?" Monty whispered almost timidly, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

You felt your stomach drop, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, I wasn't really sure how to say this, but seeing as we're alone and it's dark enough that I won't have to see your face if and when you don't feel the same way, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I really like you, Y/N, and I hve for a very long time."

You were stunned for a moment, too shocked to respond, but eventually you found your voice again. "Wanna hear a secret? Me too." A small smile crept onto your face as you finally said these words out loud, and you scooted close to him, holding out your hand. He seemed to sense your intentions, and he reached out his own to put them together.

That was how you fell asleep, tangled in blankets with hands entwined, light smiles on both your faces. That was also how you woke up the next morning, and the way you did for the rest of your lives.


End file.
